<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Triunfo. by Gizela05</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23507908">Triunfo.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gizela05/pseuds/Gizela05'>Gizela05</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Friendship/Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Lemon, Love, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:14:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23507908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gizela05/pseuds/Gizela05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley y Aziraphale están profundamente enamorados, después del fallido Armagedón  tiene una vida tranquila en pareja, hasta que Gabriel irrumpe en ella haciendo dudar al ángel si lo que ofrece el demonio es lo correcto, pronto se verán envueltos en un triangulo amoroso donde Aziraphale tendrá que elegir entre el placer o lo que esta bien.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sentimientos.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>N.A. Bueno primera aclaración este fic es una comisión pedida por una chica muy amable del fandom, así que parte de esta loca idea fue obra suya, yo solo intente darle forma de lo mejor posible a este que es su HC en totalidad.<br/>Quiere mantenerse en el anonimato, pero básicamente aclarare en esta nota varios puntos.<br/>1.- Aziraphale tiene órganos sexuales femeninos, recordemos que en el libro mencionan explícitamente que ellos no tienen sexo definido a menos que quieran tenerlo.<br/>2.- Gabriel si se inmiscuirá demasiado entre estos dos, pero no al punto de romper algo entre ellos.<br/>3.- Habrá lemon, lo cual me aterra porque soy una Amateur en ese rollo, así que no verán nada de Hard ni maltrato, si esos buscan pasen de largo :/<br/>4.- Belcebú no aparecerá en este fic, solo me centrare en estos tres, y el drama que se desarrolle entre este triángulo amoroso.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>“Good omens es un libro propiedad de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman, una serie de Amazon prime”</em>
</p><hr/><p>Después de aquel desastroso día, los buenos días ya no eran buenos, solo días.</p><p>Estaba furioso consigo mismo, y ahora tenía que dar un informe a Dios, explicar cómo habían fracasado en su misión, como la guerra entre el cielo y el infierno no tuvo lugar con la llegada del anticristo; se sereno, ellos tenían prohibido sentir emociones como la ira eso era cosa del infierno, a su lado una ser de luz con cabello marrón y peinado rígido tecleaba en su lujosa computadora de última generación, emulando perfectamente una <em>Mac</em> común humana.</p><p>Las paredes blancas de aquella habitación comenzaban a asfixiarlo, sentía que tanto blanco impoluto lo encerraba en su estrés y desesperación, dirigió una mirada desdeñosa a su compañero de trabajo.</p><p>— ¿Qué comentaron tus informantes? — le pregunto escueto al arcángel Michael, quien hizo un gesto rígido al recordar que el demonio que le daba noticias había muerto, solo le quedaba una fuente de información, pero no era tan veraz como Ligur.</p><p>— Lo asesino… aquel que tanto odias — le recordó con una sonrisa, que provoco que quien la cuestionaba volviera a sentir otra vez sentimientos prohibidos, Gabriel era un arcángel importante, estaba por debajo de Metatrón en la línea de informantes de Dios, eso le daba jerarquía sobre el resto, había elegido con cuidado a su equipo de trabajo, y con mano dura ideó todo para el “plan inefable”, era un hombre ansioso de atención, algo narcisista y buscando siempre elevarse ante los ojos del señor.</p><p>Pero no conto con el fracaso, y sobre todo con la traición del principado Aziraphale, cuando Michael se lo mostro no quería verlo, incluso busco por su mente miles de explicaciones ante aquella cruda realidad, las fotos le dolieron, de hecho más que eso, sintió un nudo en la garganta de recordarlo, uno muy difícil de eliminar por más que lo intentara, ver al ángel fraternizar con el enemigo fue duro, por eso cuando la gente le pidió aplicar un castigo al traidor, pese a su dolor, lo hizo.</p><p>Sentir que uno de los tuyos está en tu contra era doloroso, pero, si sentías cariño de por medio, eso incrementaba la falla a mil veces peor, y en definitiva aquel rechoncho ángel era uno de sus mejores subordinados, sin embargo, no era eso lo que le molestaba a Gabriel, no, era el hecho de los sentimientos que albergaba por el rubio eran tan reales que no podía compararlos, no al menos con algo que hubiera experimentado con algún otro.</p><p>— Claro, supongo que ya no quedan demonios que quieran hablar con los ángeles — se burló de ella, quien entendió que había picado la llaga de nuevo, pero parte del fracaso de su misión fue la fe ciega que Gabriel puso sobre aquel principiado.</p><p>— Viven juntos, en una cabaña en <em>South Downs*</em> — confeso Michael, y justo con esas palabras, la tierra se cimbro de nuevo bajos sus pies — Si estaban “fraternizando” después de todo.</p><p>El guardo silencio, su yo interno maldecía, si pudiera golpearía, pero no, él tenía que guardar la apariencia, peino su cabello hacia atrás y lanzo un suspiro.</p><p>— Era un traidor después de todo, ganaste la apuesta Michael, ¡felicidades! — le soltó con sarcasmo y más dolor que el que quiso poner en sus palabras.</p><p>— Seguro enrollarse con él le dio poderes infernales, por eso soporto el agua bendita aquel ser del averno, y por lo tanto por eso Aziraphale tolero el fuego infernal — explico como si aquello resolviera las dudas que habían nacido de todos los arcángeles al ver como aquel torpe ser había salido impune de su castigo.</p><p>— ¡Déjame solo, Michael!, necesito pensar en una solución a todo esto, después de todo, parte de este error es mi responsabilidad — le ordenó Gabriel, ella se retiró al verlo serio, y hundido en sus pensamientos, todos notaban la fascinación que despertaba Aziraphale sobre el resto, pero en especial en Gabriel, quien siempre se mostró demasiado indulgente con él.</p><p>Y con el peso de sus decisiones sobre él, el arcángel mensajero de dios se dispuso a buscar al principiado, y aquel ser infernal a aquella villa en Londres.</p><p>En un lugar distante de aquella oficina en el cielo, en una villa con un enorme pastizal hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, Aziraphale estaba tranquilo sentado en una banca de madera antigua leyendo un libro de runas egipcias que Crowley le había regalado, el sol caía grácilmente sobre su rostro, haciéndolo sudar un poco, era un perfecto día de primavera y el clima era soleado a pesar de que de vez en cuando la lluvia ayudaba al demonio a darle más vida a aquel jardín de rosas y arbustos traídos de su departamento en Londres.</p><p>El demonio había comprado aquel sitio cuando le pidió que se fueran a vivir juntos en un arranque que era tan típico del ser infernal, dos años en que ambos habían pasado sin decirlo, de ser camaradas a una especie de matrimonio a la vista de los humanos curiosos.</p><p>— Ya no somos de diferentes bandos — le dijo aquella tarde en que le pidió formalizar su relación, Aziraphale podía aceptar con libertad los sentimientos que albergaba por el pelirrojo, tenía un ahorro gracias a su manejo de impuestos, y Crowley había hecho una fortuna considerable de negocios de los cuales el ángel no quería detalles*.</p><p>Así que ambos se mudaron a ese sitio, Crowley condujo el Bentley hasta la hermosa villa que le pertenecía, de un milagro había trasladado la librería completa a lo que ahora era su biblioteca personal, en tres de los cuartos de la casa.</p><p>— No necesitaras vender un libro más — sentenció el demonio haciendo que el rubio sonriera incrédulo, esa sonrisa que le provocaba demasiado a Crowley — me molesta como pones esa cara de dolor cada vez que observas un libro irse.</p><p>— Sabes que necesitaba vivir de eso, por las apariencias — explicó sonriente — además no se llevaron ningún ejemplar importante; Aziraphale aun guardaba el libro de profecías de Agnes, Anathema se lo obsequio -omitiendo el haber quemado la nueva versión junto con Newt- y él había restaurado el libro totalmente.</p><p>— ¡Ni hablar, Ángel! Ahora me tienes a mí, para solventar esos pormenores, y créeme, seremos testigo de más cosas que en estos seis mil años, pero juntos — Aun decir eso le llenaba el corazón, el cual latía solo por su rubio de ojos azules, quien le hizo un gesto de pena al llenarlo de cualquier capricho que se le ocurriera.</p><p> </p><p>Observo con amor a Crowley regar las flores con una manguera de jardín, desde que vivían juntos ya no atormentaba a las plantas, Aziraphale lo había reñido por eso la primera noche en la villa, así que ahora el rubio elogiaba el jardín del demonio, quien recibía un beso en la frente como premio.</p><p>Las noches de primavera frías la pasaban abrazados, compartían la cama desde el primer momento juntos, fue algo extraño después de compartir cuerpos el hecho de dormir en un mismo sitio, pero Crowley a pesar de ser un demonio y ser poseído por pensamientos pecaminosos siempre le dio su espacio a su ángel, no quería presionar lo que sucediera entre ambos, no quería algo físico, aunque su cuerpo lo exigiera.</p><p>— Sabes que no me romperé — se burlaba Aziraphale, viendo como Crowley miraba en aquellas noches el techo, ya desprovisto de sus lentes y con aquellos ojos ámbar iluminados a pesar de la oscuridad que los envolvían, lanzando un suspiro pesado como si aquello fuera un delito. Los viejos hábitos no se olvidan.</p><p>— Si, solo que pienso que desaparecerás, sabes que aún no creo que aceptaras estar aquí, conmigo ángel, te he amado tanto que pienso que esto es un sueño y que despertare sabiendo que desapareciste en el fuego infernal, con el dolor de imaginar que nuestro plan de salir victorioso nunca se dio — murmuro girando para ver sus profundos ojos azules, Aziraphale lo abrazo y acorto la distancia con un beso casto, solo eso basto para acelerar de nuevo el corazón del demonio.</p><p>Crowley no era dado a seguir las reglas, de hecho, le encantaba romperlas una y otra vez, era su pasatiempo favorito junto con el de la jardinería, pero una cosa era “tomar prestadas” placas de vehículos y pinchar neumáticos, o robar objetos de arte para su estudio*, y otra era traspasar la línea física con alguien tan puro como Aziraphale, era casi un sacrilegio.</p><p>Pero el rubio no ayudaba en nada, con aquel beso, el cual sin recato profundizo sujetando su cabeza para evitar que se separa de él, degusto los suaves labios de su ángel y el sabor dulce de su boca, su aliento era como una bebida dulce, Crowley no comía, pero podría hacer de Aziraphale su mejor alimento, jugueteo con los labios y uso sus manos para abrir la ridícula piyama de franela que el rubio usaba aun en primavera, mientras que las de su contrario envolvieron los botones de su piyama de satín negra.</p><p>— Ángel, sabes que esto no acabara bien — murmuro en su oído, sintiendo como las manos del rubio abrían los botones, acariciando el pecho que tenía un poco de vello pelirrojo, y por toda la corte de Lucifer, el autocontrol estaba a su límite en ese momento.</p><p>El demonio jadeo al sentir aquella mano adentrarse por sus ropas, generalmente Aziraphale era más recatado, pero lo estaba incitando a continuar, y él no era de desaprovechar oportunidades como aquella, así que, sin temer a nada, devoro la boca del rubio con avidez, y se puso sobre su corpulento cuerpo, pudo sentir la figura suave del rubio bajo de él, y se sintió poderoso.</p><p>Aziraphale en cambio estaba rojo hasta las orejas, su piel blanca delataba el hecho de estar demasiado extasiado, el cuerpo fibroso del demonio se le antojaba desde hace mucho, cada que lo veía caminar con esos estrafalarios conjuntos en cada época donde se topaban, era un deleite a la vista, pero disfrutarlo entre sus manos fue totalmente diferente, Crowley tenía músculos definidos, sutiles a la vista pero no al tacto, y eso lo incitaba a continuar con su escrutinio, sintió el vello espeso bajo su mano y desprendió en totalidad la camisa ya desabrochada del pelirrojo.</p><p>— Aún puedo parar, no quiero ir muy rápido esta vez — se lamentó, y Aziraphale observo dolor en sus ojos bífidos, tan tenue que él pudo sentirlo como propio, se arrepentía mucho de aquellas duras palabras aquella noche en el año de 1967, pero no quería ilusionarse con el demonio, no cuando en sus manos tenía la forma de acabar consigo mismo, pero ahí estaba sobre él, derrochando amor, y acorto sus dudas con un beso de nuevo, Crowley se deshizo en elogios a su cuerpo burdo, el cual lleno de caricias y besos lentos al principios después más demandantes, no hubo parte que el pelirrojo no amara de su ángel, pero algo lo hizo detenerse en medio de aquel acto, justo al llegar a sus pantalones que estorbaban, se dio cuenta que “algo” faltaba.</p><p>El rubio estaba tan perdido en las caricias que al sentir que pararon, abrió sus ojos azules observando a un demonio algo aturdido, había olvidado ese detalle.</p><p>— Ángel, tu cuerpo no es…</p><p>— Lo siento, querido — dijo este abochornado, y con ganas de huir lejos cubriéndose con las sabanas de algodón con estampado de tartán que insistió en colocar en vez de la de satín negro, pero el demonio le dio un beso en la frente para calmarlo.</p><p>— Tranquilo, pudiera haber un pez espada en vez de un órgano sexual, y, aun así, si es de ti, seria encantador — se burló de su ángel, quien soltó un suspiro, desde aquella tarde en el teatro de Shakespeare donde su misión era montar un caballo, había optado por tomar un cuerpo femenino al menos en lo sexual, después de todo los ángeles desarrollan esa parte si se esfuerzan mucho en pensarlo*</p><p>— No quise cambiarlo, espero que no estés decepciona…</p><p>Y Crowley lo calló con un beso, borrando dudas y tapujos que iban a salir de su boca, despojando de las molestas prendas que quedaban, claro que fue sorpresivo notar que tenía una vulva en vez de un pene, pero quien era él para juzgar, si después de todo había cambiado su cuerpo a su antojo dependiendo de la época donde se toparan, justo en esos momentos se alegraba de poder poseer lo que con tanto tiempo deseo, tenía a un ser hermoso en su lecho extasiado por los besos y caricias que sendas tanteaban el cuerpo de su contrario, quien soltó un gemido al ver como las manos del demonio  paseaban por terrenos peligrosos.</p><p>— Nunca me decepcionaría de ti, ángel — susurró en su oído, besando su lóbulo, sintió el temblor de su cuerpo y bajo su mano ante esos pliegues que escondían un tesoro al que solo él tenía derecho, Aziraphale soltó un respingo al sentir los largos dedos entrometerse dentro de él, sintiendo la humedad que era productos de los devaneos del demonio, un quejido salió de su boca, al sentir que Crowley tentaba con un dedo su interior, encontrando un punto importante para hacerlo perder los nervios que sentía de ese que era su primer encuentro.</p><p>Y se perdió en el mar de sensaciones que representaba ese asalto a su cuerpo, agarrando con fuerza la delgada espalda, gimiendo al sentir como iniciaba un bombeo lento sobre su interior, Crowley sonrió con malicia al verlo perdido en las sensaciones y jugo un poco más con el cuerpo de Aziraphale quien jadeaba en respuesta del estímulo que el pelirrojo imponía con su ritmo.</p><p>— Eres un hedonista nato, ángel — susurró en su oído, sacando sus dedos y viendo la humedad en ellos, Aziraphale no podía recobrar el aliento aun, pero el nudo en su estómago se había desecho con aquel brío de esos dedos largos y delgados, su cuerpo exigía de nuevo ser ocupado, pero abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver que Crowley tenía una idea clara que deseaba sustituir con sus manos.</p><p>—Querido…</p><p>— Sabías que hay un libro a ti que te gusta leer, donde mencionan que la vagina de las mujeres puede tener múltiples orgasmos, eso hace todo esto más divertido — se rio del rostro perplejo de Aziraphale, y siseo con su lengua bífida al ver como tenía la atención completa del rubio, como si él fuera un ratón y su próxima presa — y también hay rumores que “soy excelente con la lengua”*.</p><p>El rubio hizo un gesto contrariado, pero luego entendió perfectamente a que se refería el pelirrojo, al sentirlo dentro suyo, lanzó un grito al cielo.</p><p>“¿Que tan inmoral sería menciona a dios en esos momentos?”, así que se cubrió la boca cuando sintió aquella parte húmeda y saciante dentro de su anatomía, la danza que le estaba ofreciendo Crowley era demasiado para su alma, si esta estaba condenada desde el día que regalo la espada a los humanos, de seguro ahora acompañaría al demonio a lo bajo del infierno, sin duda sentir ese placer debía estar mal.</p><p>Pero Crowley venero con cada probada el cuerpo del ángel, hizo que llegara al éxtasis y que sus piernas se contornearan, aquellos muslos tan bonitos que tenían necesitaban toda su atención debida.</p><p>— ¿Te gusto? — pregunto, deslizándose como la serpiente que era sobre su cuerpo, ya casi era su turno de disfrutar, Aziraphale asintió con lentitud, se había quedado sin palabras ante aquel acto, y sentía su cuerpo palpitar en respuesta, había tenido dos orgasmos, y Crowley estaba empeñado en hacerlo sentir el tercero, así que besándolo sintió como lentamente este se deslizaba entre sus muslos — te he dicho, lo mucho que me gustan tus piernas.</p><p>— ¡N-no! — aquello sonó más a un lamento que una respuesta, justo cuando quería contestar algo coherente Crowley preparó su erección, sacándola de su piyama -el inocuo demonio prefería dormir sin bóxer- sobre los labios húmedos e hinchados de Aziraphale, quien cubrió su boca en respuesta al sentir la intromisión de su miembro en él, no dolía, parte de los milagros de su demonio, quien quería llevarlo al límite sin culpa, alguna ventaja tenía que tener los poderes celestiales y demoniacos.</p><p>— Te hicieron para mí, Aziraphale, respondes a mi pasión con la tuya — le dijo perdido en sus ojos azules, mientras el ángel intentaba en vano contener sus gemidos — No los silencies, es momento de oírte.</p><p>— ¡Crowley! — gimió, sintiendo las contracciones de su cuerpo — ¡No puedo aguantarlo más!</p><p>Y sintió su cuerpo caer en miles de almohada de algodón, como si no le perteneciera, como si fuera algo ajeno a él, y vio la cara de satisfacción del pelirrojo que se dejó guiar por su instinto para terminar derrumbándose en el cuerpo rechoncho de su ángel, estaban ambos abrazados, formando un mismo cuerpo.</p><p>La mañana llego de pronto, y el demonio estaba agotado, sobre su piel tenia los besos de su ángel; Aziraphale tenía que hacer las compras de víveres de esa semana, no era común el hecho de que lo dejara sólo, pero el mercado local estaba a pocos kilómetros, y necesitaba seguir durmiendo, el ángel partió solo a hacer las compras, dejando al demonio descansando en su lecho.</p><p>Podía haber aparecido con un milagro, pero quería pasar desapercibido, así que escogió andar por la vereda de South, portaba un traje menos elaborado, pero con el color café siempre haciendo presencia, y con el tartán adornado su cuello en forma de una graciosa corbata que al demonio le parecía espantosa; Camino con parsimonia observando los verdes pastizales y absorbiendo el amor que había alrededor, el de los niños que jugaban con sus perros, de las parejas que andaban tomadas de la mano y sobre todo el suyo propio.</p><p>No percibió unos pasos que lo seguían de lejos, mirando como lanzaba suspiros y aquel semblante rejuvenecido que lo recorría.</p><p>Aziraphale era un ser completo, sin ataduras, y Gabriel se sintió tan ciego, no entendía en verdad en qué momento su pupilo se había salido del camino, de aquella manera devastándolo, pero sobre todo haciéndolo sentir menor que un insignificante demonio.</p><p>Lo observo caminar hasta un negocio local de comida, donde esto no le parecía extraño, siempre lo sorprendía dándose placeres mundanos como aquel, Gabriel cambio su ropa de un chasquido, luciendo un traje más informal, casi casual, sin duda el pantalón caqui y la camisa purpura le sentaba bien, tanto que se ganó murmullos de humanas que lo vieron pasar.</p><p>El rubio escogía zetas y cremas para una sopa, sabia de la aversión de Crowley a lo sólido, así que planeaba hacer una crema de champiñón, sintió una mirada pesada sobre él, pero intento ignorarla, hasta que fue en balde, encontrando a su antiguo jefe a sus espaldas.</p><p>— ¡Gabriel! — grito tirando su cesta, causando que la gente los mirara, el arcángel detuvo el tiempo con un chasquido, dejando al personal de los abarrotes congelados.</p><p>— Vengo en son de paz, sé que no me crees — murmuro Gabriel viendo como Aziraphale estaba lívido, no esperaba asustarlo, pero bueno, la última vez casi lo asesinan.</p><p>— ¡Que quieres! Prometieron dejarnos en paz — dijo en plural, de una manera que al arcángel le dolió, la felicidad de Aziraphale era palpable, él podía sentirla, y la esencia de aquel ser estaba sobre él, provocándole una arcada.</p><p>— Te invito algo, sé que esas costumbres te agradan — Gabriel recordó la imagen de ellos cenando en el Ritz, y la cara de dicha del rubio, Aziraphale se quedó aturdido, ni en sus más locos sueños imagino a su ex jefe invitándolo a desayunar, pero sabía que el arcángel era mil veces más fuerte que él, y que si no cooperaba cosas horribles les podía deparar, no creí en la suerte de usar el mismo plan, estaban vulnerables, él y Crowley seguían en peligro.</p><p>— Acepto, hay un café a unos locales — explicó, sentía un nudo en la garganta al saber que aceptaba un trato de los enemigos.</p><p> “Ya no somos de ningún bando” recordó las palabras de Crowley, retumbando en su cabeza, y sintió un remordimiento dentro de él, a veces extrañaba el cielo y las misiones, pero debía aceptar con pesar, que esa vida había quedado atrás.</p><p>Gabriel sonrió, y descongelo el tiempo, provocando que todo siguiera su curso de nuevo</p><p>— ¿Vamos? — le dijo sonriente, y Aziraphale sintió que, con eso, había vendido su alma a alguien peor que Lucifer.</p><hr/><p>*HC impuesto por Neil, donde menciono que estos dos vivirían ahí.</p><p>*Canon en el libro, Aziraphale tiene su dinero de los impuestos que saca de su tienda, incluso mencionan que varios agentes lo han investigado por lo mismo jajaja.</p><p>*Canon en el libro, Crowley menciona que le encanta robar cosas de los coches en donde van a buscar pistas del anticristo.</p><p>*Canon del libro, donde mencionan que los ángeles no tienen sexo definido.</p><p>*Canon del libro, en las primeras paginas es una de las descripciones de Crowley, junto con el cabello negro que no aplicaron en la serie de TV.</p><p>Saludos a todos.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Perdón</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>El perdón es un beneficio que pocos están dispuestos a dar.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Good Omens es un libro propiedad de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman, una serie de Amazon prime”</em>
</p><hr/><p>El olor a mantequilla inundaba la cafetería por completo, un té y un chocolate caliente fueron puestos en la mesa, junto con unos bollos de pan recién hechos, Gabriel observo al principiado deleitarse con el aroma para después engullir con gula uno de aquellos esponjosos alimentos.</p><p>Aziraphale era bueno en muchas cosas, era excelente en las matemáticas tanto como para engañar a los recaudadores de impuestos, un asiduo lector su colección era envidiada por colegas y seguía aumentando con el paso del tiempo, es un excelente estratega, Crowley le había reconocido ser un rival digno, pero, también era muy crédulo con las personas, esto lo llevó a confiar ciegamente en el cielo y desconfiar de manera mesurada con los demonios, así que no vio nada malo en la aparente e inocente petición de Gabriel para ir a comer a su cafetería favorita.</p><p>El arcángel no comía, de hecho, detestaba casi todo lo relacionado a los humanos, eran una bajeza de la creación divina, pero tenía que acostumbrarse a ser el mensajero de dios, solo le gustaba la moda masculina de la época humana, era muy asiduo a las casas de moda de alta costura europea, y visitaba de vez en cuando el mundo humano para ver que piezas habían inventado. Sin embargo, criticaba fuertemente al rubio por su enorme amor por los placeres mundanos, como eran la comida y la bebida, miro aquel trozo color café embadurnado en una sustancia amarilla, como no queriendo la cosa le dio un ligero mordisco a aquel alimento y sintió un cumulo de sensaciones nuevas, era lo equivalente a un ciego que ve la luz por primera vez.</p><p>— ¡Esto, es estupendo! — dijo convencido, de que aquello era mejor que el ejercicio, Aziraphale le dedico una sonrisa dulce, provocando que Gabriel mirara directo a la taza de té, intentando ignorar por completo al ser frente a él — ahora entiendo tu negativa en dejar ir a los humanos.</p><p>El rubio torció el gesto, en una amabilidad fingida, él sabia lo que había vivido Crowley en su propio cuerpo, el fuego infernal, la forma de callarlo por parte de Gabriel, sintió miedo de nuevo por ambos así que solo intento seguirle el juego a su exjefe</p><p>— Si los humanos son seres complejos y maravillosos, ¿Qué te trae aquí, Gabriel? — inquirió Aziraphale, tomando un sorbo de cocoa de su taza, adoraba el especiado del chocolate recién hecho de aquella cafetería, Gabriel tomó un poco de su té y observó el rostro del ángel frente a él, no quería ser honesto, pero debía de serlo, le llevó algo de tiempo encontrarlo después del Armagedón.</p><p>— Tú — soltó con simpleza, eso provoco que el rubio sintiera un nudo en la garganta, que diantres se traía Gabriel entre manos, lo miró con duda, la confianza en si mismo se hizo ovillo en su interior, los ojos purpura del arcángel no lo perdían de vista, se clavaban en él, como una daga.</p><p>— ¿Y-yo? — tartamudeo, dejó la taza en la mesa y levanto el mentón indignado — Aun nos están cazando, es inaudito, inconcebible.</p><p>Aziraphale se puso de pie, dejando unas cuantas libras en la mesa, Gabriel fue detrás de él, al ver que se disponía a irse, uso un milagro para que las miraras no se clavaran en ellos, afuera el clima era cálido, pero Aziraphale no se inmutaba con aquella ropa nada veraniega, el arcángel lo detuvo, sujetándolo del brazo.</p><p>— ¡Aziraphale! Espera, no malinterpretes mi presencia, si bien se que intente acabar con ambos por traidores, sabemos que las cosas cambiaron en el cielo, Dios quiere respuestas de lo que paso.</p><p>El ángel abrió los ojos, el creador del cielo ¿quería saber lo que sucedió?, pensaron que era parte de su plan, ¿y si se equivocaban?</p><p>— ¿Dios te envió? — pregunto nervioso, y Gabriel al ver el miedo, sintió ganas de ser sincero, mentir era un enorme pecado, pero, sin esa “pequeña” mentira, el rubio lo echaría.</p><p>— Si, tengo la misión de averiguar como es que ambos lograron aquella gloriosa hazaña que asusto a todos, así que querido Aziraphale, espero que puedas entender que esto es meramente por el bien del cielo.</p><p>Aziraphale estaba sorprendido, Dios había decidido espiarlo por medio de Gabriel quien tenía una sonrisa torcida en el rostro, se veía seguro de sus palabras, el rubio no observo que las manos del arcángel temblaban de los nervios, la mentira no era su fuerte.</p><p>— Vendré de nuevo a visitarte, te veo mañana a las ocho en punto, si no acudes, te buscare en tu cabaña — lo amenazó, el rubio se quedo en una pieza al verlo desaparecer frente a él a una enorme velocidad, mientras alrededor el tiempo volvía a su ritmo.</p><p>A kilómetros de distancia, Crowley se despertó con una sensación pesada en el cuerpo, como si se precipitara cuesta abajo, de nuevo; abrió los ojos alarmado observando como su ángel ya no estaba en la cama, se puso de pie y lo encontró en la cocina, haciendo una crema en la estufa, olía algo mal, Aziraphale no era bueno en la cocina y ya era muy tarde, había dormido de más.</p><p>— Eso luce espantoso, deja ahí y te llevó a cenar — se burlo abrazándolo por la espalda, y dándole un beso en la mejilla, Aziraphale estaba nervioso y había quemado aquella preparación, así que acepto la salida a cenar con el pelirrojo, quien le pidió que se dieran un baño juntos, el rubio sonrió con melancolía.</p><p>Y decidió guardarse en secreto aquella visita de Gabriel, tenía que resolver como lo abordaría con el pelirrojo.</p><p>Gabriel en cambio sentía una horrible sensación en el pecho, no era un hombre de mentiras, lo era de acciones, y aquello lo estaba poniendo mal, vio las fotos que Michael le había dado, las guardaba para recordarse su estupidez, y sin saber por qué, lagrimas gruesas rodaron por sus mejillas, por un perdón que no salía de su boca, una suplica de saber que por engreído tenía todo perdido.</p><p>A veces los castigos son los “hubiera”, el hecho de no haber sido sincero consigo mismo, no hablar con el rubio cuando tuvo el momento.</p><p>Tenia la oportunidad en bandeja de plata, pero a que costo.</p><p>Después de la cena, Crowley miraba con el rabillo del ojo a su amado rubio, este parecía cavilar algo en su mente, durante la velada estuvo distraído, pero ahora parecía incluso preocupado, a pesar de que era terriblemente peligroso aquella acción cuando eras el dueño del volante, tomo la mano del rubio y la llevo a su boca, besando su dorso, esto provoco miles de sensaciones en Aziraphale.</p><p>— ¿Qué ocurre, ángel? — cuestionó, parando un poco la velocidad del vehículo, sabía que el rubio siempre se asustaba cuando no iba al cien por ciento enfocado en el camino, y sin más que hacer Aziraphale mintió como en el pasado.</p><p>— No es nada, solo estoy abrumado, n-no descanse lo suficiente — murmuro aun nervioso — volvamos a casa, querido.</p><p>El pelirrojo se tragó a medias esa excusa, pero entendía que el ángel aun tuviera sus reservas con él, eso le dolía, ambos llegaron a su hogar, el pelirrojo encendió con un milagro demoniaco las luces de la casa, y destapo una botella de vino de su reserva secreta.</p><p>— No estoy de humor, querido — contesto Aziraphale, bajando un poco la moral del demonio, quien no entendía que tenia su amado ángel, siempre estaba de humor para una copa de buen vino.</p><p>— Esta bien, ve a descansar, yo si quiero beber — le confesó, sirviéndose una copa y yendo al sillón de la cabaña, afuera el viento era húmedo, la primavera en Londres era caprichosa, de una mentira que crecía más entre ambos, Crowley no sabia que ocurría, pero su intuición le decía que nada bueno podría tener un Aziraphale preocupado, por algo que estaba intangible entre ellos.</p><p>El rubio subió a la recamara, y se recostó en la cama, sintiendo un nudo de miedo en su estómago, la mentira quemaba, pero no lo suficiente como para preocupar al demonio, no quería decirle que aun sus exjefes los buscaban, si supieran que aquella hazaña que era más que un engaño, uno muy bien elaborado gracias a las profecías de Agnes.</p><p>Crowley subió a la recamara encontrándolo dormido, lo cubrió con una manta y veló su sueño, su ángel lucia angustiado, no le gustaba aquella manera en que se borraba la sonrisa que le iluminaba los días, era preocupante el hecho de que algo angustiara a su amado Aziraphale, se dispuso a velar su sueño, era extraño, desde que vivían juntos Aziraphale podía descansar siempre que el pelirrojo estuviera en la cama junto con él, tendía a no dormir y sumergirse en libro tras libro, así que hallarlo dormido primero que él, fue una situación que no le agrado para nada al demonio.</p><p>La noche fue tranquila y a pesar de resistirse, se marcho a la cama a hacerle compañía a su pareja, quien descansaba intranquila, la lluvia primaveral en Londres caía en la ventana, mientras Crowley yacía abrazado a lado de Aziraphale.</p><p>***</p><p>Aziraphale despertó muy temprano en la mañana, la cabeza le dolía un horror, observo a Crowley vestido con la ropa del día anterior y dormido de una manera muy poco cómoda, de un chasquido lo acomodo en la cama, arropándolo para irse a su cita. Observo el reloj en la pared de la sala, ya estaba vestido con la ropa de siempre, su pajarita de tartán lo estaba asfixiando, no entendía si era la angustia, pero, en definitiva, estaba asustado de ir.</p><p>No aviso al demonio, solo dejo una nota en la mesa del comedor, se puso en marcha de un milagro, no estaba de humor para caminar; Llegó puntual, Gabriel estaba afuera de un restaurant nuevo, se le hizo extraño que volviera a querer desayunar con él, el arcángel siempre estaba en contra del alimento humano, pero la glotonería de Aziraphale se hacía presente, no necesitaba comer, pero era algo que le causaba tranquilidad y cierto placer, tal vez si era un Hedonista.</p><p>— Puntual como siempre — lo elogio, era casi un sello que adopto de los ingleses, pero omitió la alegría de su superior, así que entro a aquella rustica cabaña donde servían comida copiosa.</p><p>— ¡Huele muy bien! — declaró al sentir el aroma de las finas hierbas en el local, percibió un movimiento en su estomago que anunciaba la falta de desayuno, Gabriel aparto una mesa, causando que las mujeres de aquel negocio lo miraran, parecían soñadoras, debía de decir que el arcángel tenia un atractivo con los humanos.</p><p>Aziraphale se sentó frente a él, las damas tomaron su orden, el menú se veía costoso, pero en esta ocasión tomo algo de dinero de sus últimos sueldos, Crowley le regalo una tarjeta de crédito, pero él se rehusaba a usarla, se sentía un poco vividor, y que el demonio fuera tan “esplendido” no ayudaba, Gabriel ordeno un poco de todo, dejándolo sin objeción, las damas se alegraron, no había muchos comensales por la zona y se pusieron en marcha a preparar los diversos platillos.</p><p>— Eso es mucha comida — sentenció, algo turbado, Gabriel amable no era común, lo estaba empezando a asustar sus formas.</p><p>— Por supuesto que es mucho, necesitas estar alimentado, además eso te agrada — le explico, Aziraphale no quedo convencido de aquello e ignoro el sonrojo que lo estaba albergando, se sintió un poco temeroso, pero el arcángel intentaba ser amable ¿Por qué?</p><p>— Gabriel, no solo amo la comida humana, hay otras cosas de la tierra que disfruto — le dijo feliz, imaginando que este pensaba que los alimentos eran el único vinculo que lo unía a ese mundo — Ellos tiene cosas muy hermosas, la tierra es bella, aunque compleja.</p><p>— Claro, me imagino que te has dado vuelo con los placeres de por aquí — dijo fastidiado, imaginando al rubio compartiendo todo con aquel demonio que le caía terriblemente mal, Aziraphale calló, no sabía como contestar aquello que parecía una especie de reclamo.</p><p>— ¿Esto es parte de tu investigación con Dios? — se quejó, siendo interrumpido por la amable mujer de cuerpo rollizo que les dejo un par de huevos escalfados, con una taza de té recién hecho y bollos recién sacado del horno.</p><p>— Si, todo es fundamental para saber ¿Cómo lograron escapar de su castigo? — le dijo soberbio, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té, Aziraphale tomo un poco del almuerzo, siendo observado por el arcángel quien desvío la mirada, ahí de nuevo esa extraña sensación de familiaridad.</p><p>Mientras tanto Crowley despertaba, le dolía la espalda por la pésima posición, se masajeo el cuello y se dio cuenta que su ángel había dejado la casa, de nuevo.</p><p>No había compras por hacer, no tenia un pendiente afuera, Aziraphale no era de dar paseos, no sin él, era más un hombre de gustos simples y hogareño, por que se habría marchado tan de repente. Camino y encontró la nota en la mesa, era su caligrafía perfecta y antigua, donde le mencionaba una salida rápida a una cafetería, la percepción de Crowley fue de alerta y usando sus sentidos demoniacos percibió en donde estaba su ángel, y se dio cuenta que una aura más fuerte estaba cerca de él, alarmado corrió a tomar las llaves de su Bentley, al menos estaba vestido y eso le daba cierta ventaja para salir rápido a subirse a su vehículo, no era muy lejos y podría llegar en unos 15 minutos a su modo de manejo.</p><p>Esperaba que no fuera tarde.</p><p>Aziraphale vio la cantidad obscena de comida frente a él, y decidió no dejarse caer en la gula, las señoras de aquel negocio no paraban de llevarles platillo, abrumándolo por aquella atención desmedida, cuando salía con su demonio prefería no llamar la atención, así que aquella atención hacia ellos era nueva y nada gratificante.</p><p>Gabriel tomaba pequeños bocados de algunas cosas y eso molestaba un poco al ángel, no le gustaba ver tal desperdicio de alimentos, de un chasquido detuvo todo, haciendo que su superior lo mirara extrañado.</p><p>— ¡Es suficiente, no me agrada esto! — reclamó, poniéndose de pie, Gabriel intento entender por qué estaba tan molesto, pero no conocía del todo al rubio como para discernir en su mente lo que ocurría, y porque su enfado.</p><p>— Aziraphale, vamos, esto es por el bien del cielo, la guerra volverá, y tu de ves elegir —lo presiono, pero el rubio estaba harto de aquello.</p><p>— No creo que Dios te haya pedido eso, no confió en ti — mascullo, dejando la mesa, una vez afuera del restaurant sintió el brazo de Gabriel sujetándolo.</p><p>— Aziraphale, espera… tienes razón, no he sido del todo sincero contigo, a decir verdad, estoy aquí por ti, no me quito de la cabeza varias cosas. Tu traición aun cala en nosotros — los ojos del rubio se abrieron al ver la cara de dolor de Gabriel — tú eres mi mayor fracaso, aun no sabemos como reaccionar, no se que hacer sin tu presencia, saber que no eres parte de las filas.</p><p>— Nunca fui bueno, sabes que mentía en mis reportes y fraternice con el enemigo — confeso el ángel pensando en la cantidad de mentiras que utilizo en sus seis mil años, era muy mal empleado.</p><p>— No es solo eso… yo te apreciaba, aun lo hago.</p><p>Eso si descoloco al rubio, la perfección angelical lo apreciaba, le tenía cariño, eso debía ser un truco nuevo, pero el gesto de dolor era palpable, casi sincero, no sabía si Gabriel fuera tan buen actor.</p><p>— Casi me asesinas, supongo que el aprecio era mínimo — respondió soltándose, era físicamente mas fuerte que Gabriel si se lo proponía podía ganar tiempo para huir, pero no para ver su expresión herida y de dolor genuino, una que solo había visto en una persona.</p><p>— Es más de lo que imaginas Aziraphale, no solo es tu trabajo…</p><p>Y dejo de ver al rubio, antes de decir algo de lo que se arrepintiera.</p><p>Aziraphale no entendía que ocurría, solo veía aun Gabriel muy mal, como si aquello le doliera más de lo que quería admitir, y eso lo descolocaba, ¿Qué pretendía?, ¿Por qué parecía que el hecho de la traición lo perturbara así?</p><p>Él sujeto la mano de Gabriel, abrió los ojos impresionado para ver una ligera sonrisa, una sincera, esto lleno de calidez al arcángel, necesitaba su perdón, pero a que costo.</p><p>— Puedo pedirte algo, es un ruego, uno que necesita un ser como yo arrepentido del daño que ha causado en ti — explico, haciendo que el rubio lo mirara atónito, los ojos violetas del arcángel se veían inyectados de una angustia terrible, esa sensación solo lo experimento una vez, y pudo darle nombre al sentimiento que albergaba a Gabriel, el de la resignación.</p><p>— Si, puedes pedirme algo, veré si acepto o no — le explico el rubio, Gabriel sintió algo cálido en su alma, ambos podían sentir el amor, esperaba no delatarse.</p><p>— ¿Puedes darme un beso en la mejilla? — le pidió, Aziraphale estaba algo descolocado, esa petición era por demás curiosa, pero no le vio la malicia, la mejilla era algo común en los franceses, y no era un lugar prohibido, así que al ver sus ojos anhelantes accedió.</p><p>— Supongo, no es algo muy grave — murmuró apenado, así que sigiloso acerco sus suaves labios al rostro de Gabriel, quien tuvo que bajar su altura para poder estar a la del ángel, y justo cuando sintió que el rostro cálido del rubio estaba muy cerca de su mejilla, hizo algo atrevido, giro su cara y estampo los labios con los ajenos.</p><p>Aziraphale sintió una boca húmeda en vez de una tersa mejilla e intento empujar al arcángel, su mente viajo con lentitud al ver en que embrollo estaba, pero su cuerpo entero se tensó en pánico al sentir un aura conocida, y un chirrido de neumáticos característico, seguido de un grito histérico que hizo que Gabriel lo soltara de su agarre.</p><p>— ¡Sssuelta tuss sssucias manos de mi ángel! — aquel siseo lo puso lívido, Crowley bajaba con cara de pocos amigos de su Bentley, y pudo percibir la energía angelical del mensajero de dios, quien dio un paso al frente, en ese momento Aziraphale supo que el infierno mismo se había desatado en la tierra. Y él era el culpable.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>N.A. ¡Drama on! Le estoy empezando a agarrar gusto al drama de este fic, espero que les guste la lectura ligera del día de hoy, y aprecien la imagen en la que me base en este capítulo.<br/>Pongan la canción de su preferencia, que no he encontrado una buena para esta lectura.</p><p>Les dejo también el precioso Fan art de Freedom_attack<br/>Gracias por dejarme usarlo.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Capítulo 3: Desazón.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Crowley esta enojado, Gabriel tiene un plan entre manos, ¿Que decidirá Aziraphale?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>“Good Omens es propiedad de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman, Serie de Amazon Prime “</em>
</p><hr/><p>El pelirrojo sintió algo parecido a un terrible golpe, uno que te propinan justo en la boca del estómago, aquel que te hace soltar aire al momento de que te lo otorgan y doblarte del dolor, el corazón se le hizo pequeño; si aun tenia uno era por el ángel de cabellos rubios que estaba siendo besado por Gabriel.</p><p>Vio la mirada cínica del arcángel, quien le dio una ligera ojeada antes de poner sus manos sobre el cuerpo de Aziraphale y robarse el sabor de su boca, con gusto.</p><p>Hirvió en furia y lanzó un grito demoniaco, uno que cimbro el suelo, por que Crowley no era un demonio bueno, no cuando se tratase de su amado, eso jamás, él no se dejaría vencer por nadie y menos por aquel que casi mata a Aziraphale.</p><p>Nunca le había agradado Gabriel, siempre supo que este tenía motivos ocultos detrás de sus acciones como jefe, esas frases de motivación, ese afán de insistir con el demonio Crowley, el archienemigo del ángel ante los ojos de cualquier incauto.</p><p>Sus recuerdos lo trasladaron a la apertura de la librería del ángel, era el año de 1800, su querido rubio estaba siendo asediado por Sandalphon y Gabriel, entendió lo que el arcángel parloteaba mientras le colocaba una medalla en el cuello al rubio, una que Aziraphale aún tenía en su escritorio.</p><p>Crowley llegó con una caja enorme de chocolates, eran su última adquisición para felicitar a su ángel por la nueva apertura, escucho a este sumamente nervioso y las palabras de Gabriel se quedarían grabadas en su mente.</p><p>— Parece gustarte…</p><p>Crowley maldijo a todos los infiernos cuando escucho eso, a ese fortachón que más le daba si ellos tenían cierta atracción, por que insistir en eso, vio como Aziraphale se encogió, y su corazón no soporto escuchar un rechazo hacia él, así que se marchó, no quería que Aziraphale fuera sustituido por el arcángel Michael, ¡Qué demonios le ocurría a Gabriel!, por que esa insistencia en separarlos, Aziraphale no era de su agrado, o sí.</p><p>Cuando fue el cambio de cuerpos vio el odio de Gabriel de manera tan nítida, este estaba tan herido por la traición, los ojos morados reflejaban lo que tanto temió, sus desvaríos se convertían en una realidad tangible, Aziraphale había fraternizado con lo que debería ser su acérrimo enemigo. Y parecía dispuesto a vengarse por eso, no tanto por el Armagedón, si no por el hecho de que el rubio le hubiera mentido, todo este tiempo.</p><p>Pero luego una frase no pasó desapercibida para Crowley, como la serpiente astuta que era y aun en el cuerpo del rubio, vio con descaro como el jefe de su ángel se tomaba la confianza en llamarlo, “rayo de sol”.</p><p>Su cuerpo estaba a punto de entrar en un estado de furia, no solo esos imbéciles pensaban quemar a su ángel, sino que lo hacían menos y ese idiota lo llamaba con tanta familiaridad, no podía soportarlo, un atisbo de celos se dejo ver en ese momento, y cuando este lo calló, juró que quemaría hasta los cimientos el cielo si esos bastardos quisieran hacerle algo a Aziraphale</p><p>Después de la victoria en ambos lados, Crowley no conto todos los detalles del <em>suceso</em>, por boca del rubio supo que ya había tenido un altercado con los de su bando, antes de hablar al cielo para pedir ayuda; El pelirrojo no quiso decir o preguntar lo de Gabriel, eso era uno de los tantos secretos que esa serpiente se guardaría. Uno por el hecho de no querer escuchar la respuesta, y dos, no quería formarle una idea al rubio de que posiblemente Gabriel, lo quería más allá de las jerarquías que el cielo habían impuesto después de la caída.</p><p>Era demasiado egoísta y ese tipo no tenía derecho.</p><p>Por eso en ese momento, justo en ese instante, Crowley sintió un crujido dentro suyo, no sabia bien como iba a luchar contra un arcángel, en el pasado el fue demasiado importante, pero ahora, sus dones eran de un demonio común, ni siquiera era un príncipe del infierno, ni por asomo un duque, era un pobre diablo, pero uno demasiado enamorado, y que no se detenía a pensar las cosas.</p><p>Se abalanzo sobre Gabriel, Aziraphale con la fuerza que poseían los principiados, lo sujeto en el aire, mientras el pelirrojo daba gritos y maldecía por los infiernos no poder partirle la cara a su enemigo, la gente pasaba intentando ignorar el espectáculo de celos que se daba afuera de aquella cafetería; El arcángel le dio una sonrisa cínica y de un chasquido desapareció, dejando al rubio con un demonio furioso, la gente avanzo más rápido y todo parecía como si ellos no existiera, obra sin duda de Aziraphale que no podía ni verle la cara al pelirrojo.</p><p>— ¿Qué fue eso? — exigió Crowley, intentando que su voz se serenara, pero no lo lograba, quería golpear algo, pero necesitaba una explicación convincente de Aziraphale, o su interior se desmoronaría.</p><p>El silencio sepulcral que le estaba dando el rubio solo aumentaba su inseguridad, ¿Qué acaso lo que vio no se podía explicar?</p><p>— Ángel, ¿Qué fue eso? — dijo con una pausa en cada frase, no quería desquitarse con el rubio, pero su silencio no ayudaba en lo más mínimo, como si verlo furioso le hubiera cortado la lengua.</p><p>— Gabriel vino ayer… cuando hacía las compras, Dios lo envió, para saber como evadimos nuestro castigo — explico, nervioso como si aquello fuera igual de coherente cuando lo escucho, Crowley lo miro, saco unas gafas de su saco y se las coloco, para ocultar lo sentimientos que lo embargaban.</p><p>Uno fue el miedo, Dios estaba detrás de ellos, el segundo fue que aun no se explicaba ese beso, al menos no por Aziraphale.</p><p>— ¿Y le dijiste que besándose podría obtener inmunidad? — soltó cínico, Aziraphale parecía indignado ante su reclamo, pero una pelea se necesitaba dos, y el rubio no quería hacer algo así, no al menos en la vía pública.</p><p>— No, eso vino de repente, no me lo explico — comento con sinceridad, y el pelirrojo le creyó, su ángel no tenia ni idea de lo que provocaba en otros seres, atraídos por su ingenuidad y luz.</p><p>— Debió querer que peleáramos — soltó como verdad a medias, pero quería despejar su mente, necesitaba estar sólo — voy a dar una vuelta…vuelve a casa.</p><p>— Querido… — murmuro Aziraphale viendo como el demonio regresaba al Bentley y rechinaba sus llantas, antes de lanzar una carrera acelerada lejos del centro, perdiéndose en el camino, el rubio lanzó un suspiro, entendía al demonio, de hecho, el necesitaba aclarar su mente, así que camino a su casa, borrando la memoria de unos cuantos humanos que habían visto aquel espectáculo mañanero.</p><p>Llegó después de un largo camino bajo el sol, al llegar a su sala se despojó de la ropa nada acorde con el clima del lugar, observo el interior de su casa, aquel maravilloso lugar que junto con el demonio llamaba hogar, una parte de él, quería seguir siendo agente, pero, ahora se sentía parte de algo.</p><p>Observó que las llaves del Bentley aun no estaban en donde Crowley siempre las arrojaba, un platito de símbolos chinos que había sido una compra extravagante en uno de sus tantos viajes.</p><p>Lanzo un suspiro, la había liado, y de manera gorda, provoco al demonio, y ocultó información que pudo provocar que ambos corrieran peligro.</p><p>Llego a su sofá, y lanzo un gritillo, Gabriel estaba sentado en su reclinable color café, su cuerpo sobresalía por altura y porte, tenia en sus manos un libro de alquimia, de su colección personal, parecía empecinado en intentar resolver el misterio que venia entre sus hojas, a pesar de ser descubierto por Aziraphale.</p><p>— Debo ser sincero contigo, Aziraphale, siempre tuve curiosidad por leer lo que albergabas en esa dichosa librería en Soho — explico cerrando con sumo cuidado aquel raro ejemplar, para dejarlo en la mesa a lado del sofá, en ella descansaba otros cinco tomos de diferentes tópicos, y sus gafas, las cuales había dejado por la mañana antes de alcanzarlo en la cafetería.</p><p>— ¿Qué haces aquí? — susurró Aziraphale, sintiendo miedo, un temblor en sus manos delataba aquel temor que lo embargaba, Gabriel se acercó con cuidado y haciendo algo que no esperó, tomo de la mano al rubio.</p><p>— Vengo a ofrecerles un trato —dijo este, poniéndose su mano suavemente en la palma del rubio, Aziraphale estaba asustado, pero intento mantenerse firme.</p><p>— ¿Trato? — aquello cada vez le gustaba menos — Crowley no ha regresado, esta furioso, por el b-beso.</p><p>Gabriel sonrió por dentro, el demonio había hecho una rabieta, obviamente se iría a hacer lo que sea que hicieran los demonios lejos de los ojos angelicales para desquitar su furia, al menos por un momento, el demonio Crowley saboreó lo que el sentía, la derrota y los celos.</p><p>— Es parte del trato que quiero pedirles, a ambos, ustedes tienen la clave de como es posible la inmunidad a nuestras mayores armas — explico, Aziraphale esta dudando si en verdad debía ser honesto con el arcángel y descubrir que todo fue un elaborado engaño.</p><p>No sabía si dios vio todo lo que Crowley y él hicieron para salir airoso, lo había supuesto así, pero al parecer se equivocó, no debía de dar cabida a algo más.</p><p>— Gabriel, no me gusta esto…</p><p>El arcángel sintió el atisbo de miedo y lo soltó, estaba tentando demasiado su suerte, y eso era malo, el rubio no lo miraba como veía al demonio pelirrojo, era una verdad que le costaba asimilar.</p><p>— Aziraphale, lamento asustarte, solo es que… bueno</p><p>El rubio lo miro sorprendido, su exjefe, al arcángel Gabriel, tartamudeando, nervioso, sin palabras, eso sí que era nuevo. Los ojos lilas lo esquivaban, y el principiado sintió algo que solo emanaba de Crowley al estar cerca de él, y abrió la boca, asustado de su descubrimiento.</p><p>— Gabriel, ¿En serio, Dios te envió? — pregunto cauteloso, midiendo los hechos que se formaban en su cabeza, dándole sentido un instante a sus conjeturas, pero sin creerlas del todo.</p><p>Había leído novelas rosas, eran como un placer culposo, Jane Austen era su autora favorita, y los romances donde el orgulloso se enamora de la pobre chica de pueblo, eran su modo de romance favorito, nunca pensó que eso se reflejaría en su ámbito personal.</p><p>— Aziraphale, dudas de los designios divinos de nuestro creador — lo acuso Gabriel, cortando cualquier hilo romántico en la mente del rubio.</p><p>— No, pero siento que, si Dios deseara saber la verdad, solo bastaba mirar — explico con vehemencia, Gabriel estaba absorto de la inteligencia del rubio, siempre había una chispa ahí que no estaba en los otros, una mente hábil y despierta.</p><p>En eso un portazo se escuchó en la habitación, y sintió un cuerpo empujarlo lejos de Aziraphale, pudo percibir el rostro furioso del demonio Crowley, quien tenia su forma demoniaca en su esplendor, una furiosa y enorme serpiente que estaba al acechó, pero Gabriel no era de rendirse, no, al final era uno de los líderes del cielo.</p><p>— ¡Aléjate de él! — siseo el demonio, apartando a una esquina al rubio quien deseo tener su espada para poder defenderse, ambos se iban a matar, de eso no tenía dudas.</p><p>— ¡Caballeros! — gritó Aziraphale a todo pulmón, ocasionando que ambos pararan sus respectivos ataques, de una manera poco convencional — Gabriel, ¿Qué necesitas para dejarnos en paz?</p><p>Aquellas palabras dolieron en el arcángel, el rubio lo miraba como una molestia, una que se interponían entre ellos, el rubio ya no pertenece al cielo, el era un perdedor, pero quería su premio de consolación, esperaba que Dios lo perdonara por mentir descaradamente.</p><p>— Si tú “novio” deja de amenazarme, puedo explicar qué plan tengo para obtener los poderes que mostraron — soltó convencido, de que esa era su mejor jugada, el rubio estaba harto de aquella fachada, sabía que no era del todo honesto, pero entendía lo terco que podría ser Gabriel.</p><p>— Bien, Querido, por favor, deja que Gabriel hablé — dijo conciliador, intentando hacer que Crowley no ahorcara al susodicho.</p><p>— Bueno, ya que Aziraphale me ha concedido la palabra, propongo un acto carnal entre los tres, con el fin de que se me dé la inmunidad que poseen — comento como si aquello fuera pedir una taza de azúcar al vecino de alado, Aziraphale estaba ruborizado hasta la medula, Crowley definitivamente se debatía entre el asombro y hecho de querer matar aquel presumido de mierda.</p><p>Definitivamente la lógica estaba fuera de toda cuestión en las palabras de Gabriel.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>N.A. Bien, en siguiente capítulo en definitiva será todo un reto para mí, darle lógica a un trio entre estos tres fue una cosa que me tomo tiempo, de saber como manejar sin que fuera descabellado, al final no es como si hubiera podido concretarlo del todo, pero bueno, como dice el meme de Luisito comunica, ahora si se viene lo chido.</p><p>Dudas, tomatazos, y votos son bien recibidos.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Capítulo 4: Perdedor y Vencedor.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>N.A. Canción de fondo para el momento "Stop" de Sam Brown</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: <em class="">"Good Omens es propiedad de Terry Prattchet y Neil Gaiman, una serie de Amazon Prime"</em></p><hr/><p>Aziraphale observo la cara iracunda de su demonio, este respiraba de manera pausada y peligrosa, sus ojos se veían amenazadores, y juro que, por un momento, sintió temor, en cambio Gabriel disimulaba muy bien su cobardía, su cara reflejaba una sonrisa burlona tan típica en él.</p><p>El rubio suspiro, el demonio quería su tranquilidad, y él también la deseaba, estar en quietud en su casa, comiendo platillos y en una densa platica con su demonio, leer un libro, salir a pasear en las calles, no preocuparse por que su pareja le rompiera el cuello a cierto arcángel presumido, pero que podría hacer, después de todo, dios había dado sus designios.</p><p>El principiado sopeso sus posibilidades, era uno sobre cien ganar de nuevo en una batalla contra el cielo, y ni hablar si se les unía el infierno, pero ahí estaba ese sentimiento de amor, volando en el aire, como si fuera ajeno a ellos, como si no formara parte del amor que generalmente sentía de su demonio. Era de Gabriel.</p><p>El arcángel miraba a Aziraphale, no sabía por qué había sugerido aquella estúpida idea, pero no podía retirarla, sentía que el demonio estaba más fuera de control, no quería estar en el mismo lecho que esa bestia fétida, pero por aquel rubio, se arriesgaría, Aziraphale era lo más cercano al amor que había experimentado en su vida celestial, y no quería quedarse sin esa oportunidad.</p><p>Pero como lanzarse a las barreras de lo físico, si en la sentimental no había ningún avance, el ángel lo seguía odiando, y el demonio dominaba en todo sentido, además él no tenia experiencia en los terrenos sexuales, en eso deducía que el demonio le llevaba siglos de ventaja.</p><p>A pesar de su apariencia imponente, Gabriel era un novato, un inocente.</p><p>Crowley quería escupir en el suelo fuego infernal, odio no tener los poderes de Hastur, definitivamente en ese momento habría de haber podido quemar vivo aquel idiota que proponía poner las manos delicadas y sosas en el cuerpo esponjoso de su ángel.</p><p>— De acuerdo — soltó Aziraphale, descolocando al pelirrojo, sintió algo que se resquebrajaba, es que acaso él no era lo suficientemente deseable, que no tenia la fuerza para enfrentar aquel terrible problema en el que estaban</p><p>Gabriel lo miro anonadado, pero noto que las cosas no eran tan normales como esperaba, en cuanto Aziraphale se acercó al demonio pelirrojo, este le extendió un brazo a Crowley para darle un abrazo, susurrándole algo al oído, que hizo que el demonio cambiara el gesto.</p><p>Esto no le agrado ni un poco al arcángel, Crowley se acercó a él, midiéndolo, entorno los ojos de serpiente, viéndolo con siseo de lengua.</p><p>— Aziraphale me dijo que acepta, tiene la retorcida idea de que después de esto, nos dejaras en paz, cuando veas que no conseguirás nuestros poderes con este intento tuyo por tocarlo — soltó cruel, Gabriel sintió una punzada en el pecho, sugirió involucrar a Crowley para que la escusa de los poderes sonara valida, pero ahora en ese momento se arrepentía, no le interesaba el pelirrojo, pero era un medio para llegar a Aziraphale.</p><p>— Aziraphale, quiero hablar contigo — sonó casi a una súplica, Crowley siseo, de una manera poco amable, el rubio le dio un beso en la mejilla que logro calmarlo, y se acercó a Gabriel, quien parecía intentar imponer una autoridad sin lograrlo, se fue relajando al ver que el rubio estaba asustado, suspiro — Vamos a poner las reglas de esto, yo nunca he tenido un acercamiento así.</p><p>Crowley tiro una carcajada burlona, Aziraphale le dio una mirada severa a su pareja, lo cual no logró más que envalentonar al pelirrojo.</p><p>— ¡Querido! — lo regaño, los ángeles tenían prohibido tocar de manera lasciva a otros, la lujuria era un pecado después de todo, entendía el hecho de que Gabriel fuera virgen, él lo había sido hasta hace apenas unas noches.</p><p>— Bien, no quiero problemas con mi ángel, así que te dejare en claro las cosas, no pienso llegar más lejos contigo que el compartir a Aziraphale, cosa que no me agrada en lo absoluto, eres un ser repugnante Gabriel, y espero que entiendas eso — murmuro Crowley — y no pienso cambiar mi opinión de los de tu bando, este acto es una prueba de ello, pero al menos espero que en tu "inexperiencia" sepas como darle placer a mi ángel, si va vivir esto, más te vale hacer un trabajo, aceptable.</p><p>Gabriel lo miro con desprecio, el sucio demonio se sentía superior a él, pero tenia algo de razón, no sabia que lio se había metido, no tenia idea de como tocar a alguien, y, sobre todo, en ese momento toda la egolatría se cayó a sus pies.</p><p>Aziraphale sintió empatía por el arcángel, su pareja tenía razón, a los ángeles se les tenia prohibido el placer carnal, era innecesario para ellos, en algún punto de su creación este fue visto como algo de "los de abajo", pero el rubio era un Hedonista, estaba intentado no pensar que seria producir al doble la pasión que había sentido tan solo hace unas noches.</p><p>Lanzó un suspiro y se trasladaron los tres al cuarto principal de la casa, Crowley hizo una mueca, no quería ese lugar mancillado, así que de un deseo demoniaco acabaron en su departamento en Mayfiar, Gabriel quería huir, el demonio le lanzó una mirada midiéndolo, sabiendo que ese era su terreno, vio el rostro sonrojado del ángel rubio, quien intentaba ignorar el hecho de sentir una poderosa emoción corriendo por su cuerpo.</p><p>— ¿Tienes miedo, Gabriel? — pregunto con sorna Crowley, acercándose a Aziraphale, quien tembló con anticipación en saber que las manos expertas lo harían llegar de nuevo al cielo.</p><p>—No — contesto, aunque el temblor de su voz lo traiciono, el pelirrojo parecía saber lo que hacía, deshizo con rapidez de la camisa de Aziraphale, quien odiaba que dañaran su ropa, pero cuando el demonio se ponía decidido a un reto, no había nada que lo detuviera, sintió las manos calientes adherirse a su piel blanca, contrastando al instante con la misma, perdiéndose en sus pliegues, su zona abdominal era sensible, sentía un cosquilleo que se transformaba en placer, sintió la boca de Crowley juguetear con su lóbulo izquierdo, acallando un quejido de su parte con su boca.</p><p>Gabriel sintió pena, quería voltear a otro lado, era demasiado intimo ese cercanía entre aquellos dos, se sintió muy afectado al ver el placer en los ojos de Aziraphale, Crowley sabia como tocarlo, en cambio para él todo era nuevo, tan extraño, pero un tirón en su cuerpo al escuchar el primer gemido lo hizo quedarse, sintió el cuerpo que él había moldeado reaccionar ante aquella leve exclamación del rubio, el demonio sonrió con lascivia, los viejos hábitos no se olvidan.</p><p>— ¡El señor santo tiene una erección! — se mofó — ¿disfrutas ver como lo tocó?</p><p>Y Gabriel sintió sus mejillas arder, al ver el ímpetu del demonio al lamber el cuello del rubio, quien soltó un quejido quedó que se convirtió en un enorme gemido al sentir como Crowley le daba una mordida en el cuello, el arcángel trago saliva, la cara de éxtasis que lanzó el rubio fue de completa dicha, él quería provocarle lo mismo.</p><p>Muy a su pesar, Crowley tuvo que aceptar que Gabriel estaba siendo demasiado valiente y respetuoso para su gusto, pero la mirada lila estaba encendida, el ser angelical se quito la camisa, tenia un cuerpo envidiable, el pelirrojo debía aceptar que poseía el físico para calentar humanas, pero él estaba a gusto con las suaves formas de Aziraphale, para él no había otro cuerpo tan perfecto como el de su ángel.</p><p>Gabriel se acercó valientemente a perturbar aquel circulo, intentando cumplir con aquella promesa en su mente, sólo debía tocar al rubio, lo deseaba, probaría y se alejaría. Simple.</p><p>Crowley realizo una mueca, pero se retiró hacia un lado, estaba sintiendo calor en su departamento, de un chasquido refresco un poco el ambiente y se quedó con solo un ajustado bóxer negro, mientras Aziraphale había perdido la corbata en aquel ajetreo, se sentía húmedo por los devaneos del demonio, así que lo primero que manipulo Gabriel fue deshacerlo de aquel estorboso pantalón encontrándose con la ausencia de aquel bulto entre las piernas.</p><p>— Si, mi ángel posee un cuerpo sexual femenino — explicó al ver la perplejidad del rostro del arcángel que comenzaba a poner incomodo a Aziraphale — ¡si estas decepcionado puedes largarte! — siseo furioso, tocando al rubio de los hombros como un modo de defensa y protección hacía él.</p><p>Gabriel negó con la cabeza, se sintió un poco más tranquilo, pero no por eso tenia más experiencia que el demonio, quien sonrió burlista, definitivamente odiaba al tipo, y no haberlo matado con aquella agua bendita.</p><p>Se abrió entre las piernas del rubio, eran suaves, de color blanco lechoso, tenia unos muslos gordinflones que en el pasado había menospreciado, puso sus labios, sintió como Crowley besaba a Aziraphale, intentando distraerlo de la boca que trabajaba - o al menos intentaba- abrirse paso a lo desconocido.</p><p>Subió un poco hacia aquellas blanca piernas, sintió la suavidad de sus muslos, y con su lengua repartió sendas caricias a aquellos portentos; Aziraphale sintió las manos acariciarlo, Gabriel estaba enfrascado en su parte bajo, experimentando, tanteando, mientras arriba el demonio no dejaba de besarlo, intentaba relajarlo, escucho su voz en su cabeza, calmándolo con palabras tiernas de amor, diciendo que aquel mal trago pasaría.</p><p>Pero por una pecaminosa razón, Aziraphale no sentía que aquello fuera un mal trago, estaba disfrutando aquel acto de una manera que no era prudente, el camino de Gabriel lo llevó a su pubis, cubierta de un calzón anticuado, que no le daba estética cual ninguna, Crowley seguía tanteando su espalda, su cuello y lóbulos, y Gabriel se sentía como un niño, probando de manera lenta, era torpe, pero se notaba su esfuerzo, intentaba darle placer, con su boca.</p><p>— ¡Oh por... — intentó gritar Aziraphale al sentir un dedo invasor de Gabriel, pero Crowley lo calló con un beso, y ocasiono que Gabriel se ruborizara al saber que era por su toque aquel gemido, fue más atrevido, eliminando la ropa estorbosa y llegando con su boca aquella cumbre que era nueva para él!</p><p>Probo y sintió un sabor acido, siempre se quejó de aquellas experiencias, pero escuchar como Aziraphale se retorcía bajo su boca lo llenó de un poderío que infló su pecho, y justo en ese momento en que Gabriel apenas lo estaba disfrutando, Crowley hizo un tronido de dedos y lo cambio de lugar, ahora el que daba placer al ángel era él, como una competencia de quien hacía gritar más rápido al rubio.</p><p>Crowley sabía hacer provocar que el rubio se retorciera en sus manos, seis mil años de anhelo eran los culpables de que el pelirrojo fuera siempre con tanto ahincó cuando se tratase de Aziraphale, Gabriel aprovecho para besar al rubio, observando de reojo como el pelirrojo se aplicaba en su tarea.</p><p>— Aziraphale, siempre ha sido así — pensó, viendo como este cerraba los ojos, mientras sonidos indecentes salían de su boca, Gabriel sintió un tirón de nuevo en su entrepierna, beso la espalda del ángel el cual en medio de éxtasis había descubierto sus alas, las cuales fueron acariciadas por el arcángel, tal vez si podía llevar a Aziraphale a la gloria, al final él conocía que tanto placer le daba las alas a su discípulo.</p><p>El rubio sentía una danza de manos sobre su cuerpo, la lengua experta de su querido demonio dándole placer sin descaro, como solo él sabia hacerlo, y Gabriel dándole un sensual masaje en sus alas, de pronto, algo se abrió paso entre sus nalgas, el miembro del arcángel se posesionaba sobre su cuerpo, paseándose sin pena, haciendo que un alarido se escuchara de su boca, Crowley observo al arcángel dándose un festín con el cuerpo de su ángel, celoso como él era, dejo la tarea, y aprovechando la humedad del rubio, se coló entre sus piernas, dándole una profunda estocada que ocasiono que Aziraphale lanzara un gemido sonoro, había sido brusco, pero no por eso menos placentero, la lubricación había ayudado mucho.</p><p>El demonio estaba furioso, pero la sonrisa de deleite de Gabriel se transformo en un rictus de horror al ver que ahora poseía al ángel.</p><p>— Querías ver como se hacía esto, bueno, aprende la lección — lo reto Crowley, mientras danzaba con ahincó sobre el cuerpo del rubio, quien se dejaba hacer, su cuerpo se quejaba de tanto placer.</p><p>Gabriel estaba absorto, había disfrutado el trasero del ángel, era redondo y suave, aquellas curvas de las que tanto se quejó ahora lo tenían perdido, el limite quería ser cruzado, de un milagro frívolo dejó caer un liquido viscoso en la entrada trasera del rubio, quien dio un respingo, sintió como su exjefe tanteaba el terreno y se abría paso por entre sus cumbres para intentar realizar lo mismo que Crowley.</p><p>Aziraphale realizo un milagro, las ventajas de que su cuerpo humano fuera moldeado a su voluntad eran enormes, sobre todo cuando podía decidir que quería ampliar y que partes del hombre quería dejar.</p><p>Sintió como Gabriel soltaba un suspiro sonoro, cuando la entrada pareció expandirse y darle cabida a todo su miembro, quien ahora sentía lo apretado del trasero del rubio, la sensación fue abrumadora, y le tomo fuerza de voluntad no venirse ahí mismo, se puso a cantar en su menta coros celestiales para ignorar el hecho de que estaba dentro de Aziraphale.</p><p>Crowley en cambio estaba perdido en las sensaciones, beso al rubio en un arrebato de frenesí, ignorando que había un tercero ahí, susurro mil palabras de amor para su ángel, quien sentía que se había dividido en dos, por un lado, tenía a Gabriel concentrado en penetrarlo por detrás y jugando con sus alas, y por el otro la boca y cuerpo de Crowley lo tenían sin aliento.</p><p>Sintió un poderoso orgasmo tras otro, después de semejante atención, Crowley estaba exhausto, necesitaba ceder al deseo, pero no lo haría hasta que Gabriel sucumbiera primero, ante todo estaba en juego su ego.</p><p>Gabriel lanzó un gemido lastimero, al sentir lo estrecho que se estaba volviendo de nuevo todo, y sin quererlo, lanzó su liberación en el trasero de Aziraphale, quien al sentir eso volvió a tener un orgasmo, al mismo tiempo que Crowley, quien parecía por fin dejar salir su propio orgasmo dentro del ángel, quien lo miro abochornado.</p><p>Los tres se cayeron a la cama, sus cuerpos podían seguir, pero aun tenían ciertos limites humanos, al menos para Gabriel era nuevo, y Aziraphale se sentía molido, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro que debía ser pecado.</p><p>— ¿Estas bien? — preguntaron los dos, viéndose con odio de nuevo, ahí de nuevo aquella rivalidad por Aziraphale.</p><p>— Si, solo cansado, quiero dormir un mes — se rio el rubio, provocando que Crowley sonriera, Gabriel de nuevo volvió a sentirse un intruso.</p><p>— Espero que este experimento, tenga los resultados que Dios espera — mintió de nuevo, ya veía su caída al regresar al cielo, pero por lo pronto, guardaría en su mente el momento.</p><p>— Gabriel, espero que después de esto, no tengas dudas de mi amor por Crowley — susurro el rubio, haciendo que el arcángel sintiera un nudo en el estómago,</p><p>Este se tragó el orgullo y murmuro un escueto.</p><p>— En lo absoluto, solo fue una misión, nada más, después de esto, no volverás a saber nada de las fuerzas celestiales Aziraphale — declaró su tercera mentira de esa noche, la primera fue "la misión" la segunda, que no significaba nada, y la tercera de que desaparecería, después de aquello no deseaba irse, pero él no figuraba en esa cama.</p><p>Así con el trinar de las aves, sabía que era su momento de marcharse de aquel lugar.</p><p>Pero algo extraño paso, la mano de Crowley lo sujeto.</p><p>— Necesito hablar antes de que te largues — murmuro, para sorpresa del ángel, esperaba que el pelirrojo no hiciera una tonteria.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dos meses de hiatus con esto, la verdad mi comisionante me puso difícil el acto entre estos 3, intente apegarme a sus exigencias, y espero le guste el trabajo final, el siguiente es el final de este trio, que, aunque no lo crean le agarre cierto gusto, aunque mi shipp supremo son los inefables y segundo los burócratas, pero al cliente lo que pida.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Resignación</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Good omens pertenece a Neil Gaiman y Terry Pratchett; Serie de Amazon Prime"</em>
</p><p>Los ojos color violeta estaban fijos en los bífidos del demonio de cabellos rojos, ambos estaban lejos del rubio, quien yacía en la cama después de aquel momento de éxtasis, Crowley se veía preocupado, de un chasquido volvía a lucir con una bata, incomodo ante la obvia desnudez de Gabriel, quien entendió el mensaje y se vistió de un milagro.</p><p>— ¿Qué quieres hacer? — pregunto receloso el demonio — después de esto, ¿Cuál es tu plan para Aziraphale?, es obvio que no querías lograr inmunidad con esto...</p><p>— Yo...— Gabriel titubeo, el demonio lucía cansado, como si hablar con él significara un enorme peso en su espalda, el arcángel era un ser egoísta, sí, pero Aziraphale era feliz, de una manera ambos se complementaban, y 'él no era parte de eso, no después de ver el rostro del rubio están pleno en aquel acto por el demonio que lo veneraba.</p><p>— ¿Y bien? — comentó Crowley, estaba aquella sombra de nuevo, la de no ser suficiente para Aziraphale, la del peso de las decisiones que lo llevaron a ser un caído, el amor entre ellos hubiera sido diferente si él no fuera un demonio, y no cualquiera, el creador del pecado original.</p><p>— Amó a Aziraphale, pero es obvio que no es reciprocó — confesó el arcángel, los ojos del demonio se abrieron alarmados, lo sospechaba, pero la confesión lo tomó con la guardia baja — él aceptó con tal de dejarlos a los dos en paz, y eso haré, cumpliré mi promesa, y me marcharé al cielo.</p><p>— No te creo... yo no me marcharía, la codicia te consume Gabriel — reclamó el demonio señalando con el dedo al arcángel, quien imperturbable observó al ganador de esa competencia que se había hecho sin querer entre los dos — ¿Cómo sé que no volverás por más?</p><p>— Ese paraíso se me fue negado, demonio — sonrió de manera lastimosa — tengo las migajas de Aziraphale, eso es algo que debes de entender, nada puedo hacer ya, ustedes son libres, es un designio de Dios, mi bando no los molestara más.</p><p>Gabriel quitó la pelusa invisible de su traje, intentando parecer un tipo frio, uno que no le importaba que el demonio hubiera ganado el corazón del principiado, intentando olvidar lo vivido con él hace unos breves momentos que era la felicidad...</p><p>— Esta bien, tomaré tu palabra — le confió Crowley, espero no caigas, abajo te harían trizas en segundos, eres demasiado aseado para encajar — se burló.</p><p>— Hubieras sido un buen serafín Zebkiel*, lástima que estuviste con la gente equivocada, aún recuerdo que, desde entonces, yo había perdido contra ti — sonrió con arrogancia, claro que jamás se tragó el cuento de ellos de una "amistad" pensó que, como demonio, Aziraphale terminaría por odiarlo, siendo obligados a ser enemigos hereditarios.</p><p>Todo el cielo se equivocó con eso.</p><p>— Mierda... aun recuerdas mi nombre angelical — se mofó de aquellos recuerdos, aun dolía, amaba su trabajo, y la guerra perdida por los demonios acabó mal para todos.</p><p>— Nunca fuiste malvado, tal vez algo curioso, supongo que eras valiente hasta el final, príncipe de los serafines, que irónico, las cosas tuvieron muchos reveses para ambos...</p><p>— Si... es sin duda un momento muy loco, ¿quieres despedirte de él? — preguntó Crowley, dándole una última calada al hecho de compartir un gusto en común, los celos aún estaban ahí, pero él ya no había perdido la batalla, quería darle una última cortesía a su enemigo.</p><p>— No, si lo veo no querré irme, en ese aspecto considérate afortunado, tú puedes despedirte de él cada mañana, ¡adóralo como nunca, oh regresaré! — comentó mirando a Crowley con una ligera advertencia.</p><p>— Y sí...hacemos un trato — comentó Crowley, mirando a Gabriel maliciosamente — tú lo has dicho, los demonios y ángeles aún están detrás de nosotros, no soy tan fuerte, no al menos sólo, necesito proteger a Aziraphale a toda costa.</p><p>— ¿Qué estas insinuando? — comentó Gabriel, mirando como Crowley parecía de verdad preocupado, a pesar de ser un par de seres insignificantes en las altas esferas del cielo, Crowley tenía un punto, ambos habían hecho público la traición a los dos bandos.</p><p>Aziraphale había sido un espectáculo para el cielo, al igual que Crowley para el infierno, ambos eran los enemigos de ambos bandos.</p><p>— Puedes tener esto, mientras Aziraphale quiera... siempre será decisión de él todo— murmuró derrotado, Gabriel observó la devoción en la mirada del demonio, aquella que lo llevó a desobedecer, que lo llevó a caer.</p><p>— Crowley estás consiente, que me pides compartir a Aziraphale, has ganado, no necesitas hacer esto ¿Qué planeas? — gritó, y la rabia se acumuló en su sentido, estaba seguro de una cosa, él no quería compartir al ángel, y el pelirrojo tampoco, era despiadado, pero no entendía los planes de aquel ser, entendía el miedo, pero no lo justificaba.</p><p>— ¡Te estoy dando la oportunidad de tener lo que deseas!, yo conozco la tentación, yo la invente, y ahora tú arcángel Gabriel no puedes negar que el apetito inocuo que yace en tu pecho es por mi amado, habrá más seres como tú, vendrán por ambos, la diferencia es que ellos no lo aman, no tendrán piedad — siseo con poca calma — y necesito refuerzos, ¡quiero un trato!</p><p>Gabriel observó la mano de Crowley extenderse ante él, Aziraphale dormía en la otra habitación.</p><p>— Sigues sin agradarme... aún odio que Aziraphale te prefiera, pero puedo tolerarte en la cama — murmuró tomando la mano del pelirrojo, Crowley siseo en respuesta, ese idiota había logrado hacer que hiciera lo impensable, después de aquello el arcángel desapareció, entre el manto de la noche.</p><p>Era un pacto tácito entre los dos, proteger a Aziraphale y compartirlo.</p><p>El rubio dormía ajeno a todo lo ocurrido, Crowley se acostó a su lado, dándole un abrazo, intentando meditar si su decisión fue correcta.</p><p>Al día siguiente Aziraphale sentía un nudo en la garganta, no sabía que esperar, ¿era un engaño?, intentaba ignorar aquellas dudas en su mente, sobre todo por el hecho de que Crowley no parecía dispuesto a hablar de lo ocurrido anoche, estaba algo cansado del mutismo en la mesa.</p><p>— Crowley, necesitamos hablar, de lo que paso...</p><p>— ¿Te arrepientes? — preguntó sin vacilación, era obvio que no lo hacía, pero esperaba ver que tan lejos quería empujar eso Aziraphale, así que espero mientras el rubio se mantenía en leves titubeos.</p><p>Después de eso y al ver la clara muestra de deseo del rubio, Crowley no menciono el trato con él arcángel, cenaron como si nada en ese momento, intentando ignorar el hecho de que Gabriel había creado una especie de abertura, el rubio pronto olvidó la culpa, y esperaba que aquello volviera la paz que tenían los dos en su matrimonio, el demonio no parecía molesto.</p><p>Ambos se instalaron de nuevo en la rutina, cenaron en restaurante diversos por el mundo, cocinaron en su cabaña, compartían citas en diversos sitios, y el sexo seguían siendo bueno, pero... el placer de esa noche era anhelado de vez en cuando por el ángel, se colaba en sus fantasías, aquellas las cuales se empeñaba en ocultar en su mente, intentando no dañar a su esposo con aquello, pero el demonio sabía que Aziraphale a un deseaba más, entendía que su amado hedonista quería la catarsis de nuevo, de ser tomado con ímpetu por dos seres sobrenaturales, ser llenado por completo.</p><p>Y él no estaba en contra de aquello, había un trato de por medio, pero solo necesitaba sacar ese tema que ya llevaba meses escondido en el deseo de sus corazones.</p><p>— ¿Quieres repetir lo de esa noche, no es así? — preguntó dudoso, odiaba que Aziraphale se ocultara entre las sabanas, como si ellas pudieran esconder lo que en su mente pasaba.</p><p>— No lo sé Crowley, es solo que...mi cuerpo estaba muy complacido, te amo, y eso no debe quedar en duda, sin embargo...</p><p>— Ángel, sabes que no dudo de tu amor hacía mí — Crowley abrazó a Aziraphale, quien parecía debatir si era lo correcto, si no estaba equivocado en pedir algo así, si su egoísmo no era demasiado.</p><p>— Lo lamento, no quiero que pienses que solo busco mi deseo, Crowley, no... es demasiado para nosotros esto, créeme arrancaré mis pensamientos, puedo retroceder eso.</p><p>Crowley le dio un beso suave en la frente.</p><p> </p><p>— No, Aziraphale, estoy de acuerdo, digo, en parte lo disfruté —mintió — vamos, déjame llamar a Gabriel, y planear esto, sé que él no se negara, después de todo, es servicio para el cielo su afán de investigar, ¿no?</p><p>Aziraphale percibió la duda, pero también se dejó arrastrar por la espiral de sentimientos que estaban ahí.</p><p>Los días pasaron, y Gabriel se presentó ante ellos, quienes tenía las manos sujetas, eso descoloco un poco al ángel, quien sonrió como si no le importara el trémulo dolor que sintió en su corazón.</p><p>— Aziraphale y yo — sonrió Crowley, la mentira tacita en sus labios — decidimos ayudar más en tus investigaciones.</p><p>Gabriel fingió sorpresa, vio que Aziraphale estaba sonrojado, mientras que Crowley apretaba un poco la mandíbula, estaba frustrado, quería sentir que no pasaba nada, pero la realidad es que el pelirrojo entendía dos cosas:</p><p>La primera es que Aziraphale no era ya completamente suyo, la segunda es que una parte muy en lo profundo de él, aún seguía disfrutando la tentación, y se dejaba arrastrar por ella.</p><p>— Bien, supongo que Dios estará muy complacido — comentó con soberbia, el arcángel, desabrochándose la bufanda — ¿después de todo esto con meros fines científicos?</p><p>— ¡Sólo cierra la boca, Gabriel! ¡antes de que me arrepienta! — masculló Crowley tronando los dedos, en un milagro demoniaco.</p><p>Sin duda la noche sería larga.</p><p>
  <b>Fin.</b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>* Nombre de Crowley como ángel segun mi querida Ver_Sacrum en su comic "Secret Omens"</p><p>N.A Gracias a todos por leer esto, estoy pasando por unas situaciones muy dificiles, pero no quise dejar más tiempo esto si actualizar.</p><p>Por su paciencia, y por las muestras de cariño en mensajes y mi muró.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>